StormClan Challenge Answer 3
by Xythic
Summary: One-shot answer to the challenge "In a flash"


**Erin Hunter owns Warriors, I do not claim to own Warriors, but the words are mine.**

****This is the answer to the Challenge "In a flash" I hope you enjoy :D

Sungaze was making his way through the sunlight forest, the light drifting between the trees, dappling the ground in their beautiful patterns when something grabbed his scruff. Scrabbling for purchase, Sungaze desperately tried to find an opening where he could get the upper paw. He sunk his claws into the cat's fur and was blinded by a blow to the back of the head and was knocked out. Waking, Sungaze scrabbled on the floor, scrambling upright so he could get a better look at where he was. The first thing he was aware of were a pair of glinting, malevolent, yellow eyes. "W-W-Who are you?" Sungaze stammered out, confused and wary. The yellow eyes moved, glinting dangerously, the jet-black tom stalked out of the darkness, his shape hard to distinguish in the shadows. "So this is StarClan's chosen cat," The tom spat, baring his teeth in front of Sungaze's face. "Pathetic," He hissed.

Sungaze's mind was reeling, _'StarClan?! What is this cat raving about?'_ The jet-black tom faced him again, then a distant look came over his eyes, as soon as this happened, Sungaze felt a pull on his mind, and he was sucked away. Eyes flying open, he took in his surroundings, dazed at where he was and how he had gotten there. Sunlight dappled the ground, and shafts of light punctuated the forest canopy. A cat was sitting opposite him, with startlingly blue eyes, "Welcome loner, I am Frostbite, a warrior of StarClan, and I am here to tell you of a destiny." Sungaze wrapped his tail around his paws, wary of this strange cat, but content to listen. "Years ago, you were born to a rogue she-cat, your father however, was Clanborn, and since that day, StarClan has been watching over you." And then, Frostbite proceeded to tell Sungaze all about the Clans, their laws, their customs, everything he needed to know if he were to join them.

"It is the will of StarClan that you join your Clanmates, and complete your destiny." Frostbite told him. "Then who is that cat, the one who just cat-napped me?" Sungaze asked. Frostbite hesitated, as if telling Sungaze the truth was a hard task. He decided that Sungaze was too young and inexperienced, and didn't need to know all of the truth just yet. "His name is Soulless, for he has none, and our enemies have sent him to kill you," Frostbite rumbled. Sungaze felt a thrill of fear at those ominous words, _'Their enemies, but they're dead cats, how can they have enemies?' "_Soulless is waking up, I need to send you back now, find the clans, join them, and do your ancestors proud," Frostbite meowed in a hurry. Before Sungaze could protest, the world around him swirled and faded, moments before his eyes opened.

The first thing he saw was blood, Soulless had a wound on his shoulder, the second thing was that the entrance was visible. Soulless had started to splutter awake when Sungaze seized his chance, bounding out the entrance, leaving behind a yowl of fury. The undergrowth whipped his face as he dashed through the trees, praying to this StarClan that Soulless did not catch him again. Sungaze ran for the rest of the day and into the night, and that was when he scented them, _cats_! Sungaze was filled with anxiousness, were these the scents of the cats he was looking for, or just another band of rogues? Following the scent to the top of a small ridge, he saw many, many cats gathered in a clearing around four oak trees. _'That must be Fourtrees, and they must be the Clans, I'll follow one home maybe I could join them!' _He thought excitedly. A yowl pierced the air and the clans broke up, Sungaze decided to follow the group that was headed straight for him.

Sungaze leaped off to the left, realising he should find somewhere to stay for the night, he could find the Clan in the morning, there was enough scent trail to do so. Finding an old badger set, Sungaze crawled into it, hoping it would hide his scent as he slept, which it did. Waking the next morning, Sungaze was swept by a feeling of dismay,_ 'It's going to take me moons to get this scent out of my fur!'_ He thought. Emerging from the badger set, Sungaze set off towards where the scent was strongest. Moving through the forest gave Sungaze an amazing feeling, _'I could grow used to this, life as a loner has been, well, lonely.' _ His mind concluded. Scenting a strong presence of cats, Sungaze crept forward until he saw is, a tunnel, leading into the camp. Confidence and nervousness filled simultaneously as he padded into the tunnel, emerging into the camp, he was greeted by the curious gazes of cats, and one even mewed, "Goldface?"

Sungaze was instantly pinned down by cats, and he knew struggle was futile. "Who are you?" A voice growled in his ear. "My name is Sungaze…a warrior from StarClan….told me to find the Clans and…..join one." Sungaze gasped out, his face in the sand. "StarClan you say, tell me which noble cat came to visit you," The voice meowed mockingly. "Frostbite, he was called Frostbite," Sungaze mewed. His answer affected the cats, the one questioning him recoiled, "My old deputy came to in a dream?" He asked, shocked. Sungaze nodded, feeling a little more optimistic now. "He must have seen something in you to bother with contacting you." The tom concluded, "I am Swiftstar, leader of ThunderClan, but I feel I have seen you before, I don't know where." Sungaze knew the answer, "My father was Clanborn," he meowed. Swiftstar nodded in understanding, "Goldface, he's your father." Sungaze was about to purr when a voice stopped him, "Oh, look at the happy Clan, so sorry you only got to enjoy it for 5 minutes."

It was that jet-black tom, Soulless, and he looked very, very mad. Sungaze barely had time to gape before he was tackled to the ground by the jet-black tom. They became a screeching ball of fur and cats leapt out of their way as the rolled around the camp. Suddenly, Soulless was on top, holding Sungaze down with his paw. Sungaze tried a desperate move, going limp, Soulless lost his footing, causing him to crash down on Sungaze. Sungaze then rolled them both over, barely, and then he was the one with the upper paw. Raking one of his hind paws down Soulless's belly, he bit into the tom's shoulder, the one that wasn't injured and blood started to run. Hopping neatly off his enemy he growled, "Leave, and never come back." Soulless struggled to his paws, and when he saw the hostile faces of the Clan cats, he turned and fled, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Swiftstar padded up to Sungaze, "This cat has shown a warrior's skill and wisdom, he will be allowed to join the Clan!" He declared. Sungaze gazed at his new Clanmates, looking forward to his new life.


End file.
